


Miscommunications

by lick



Category: The Murderbot Diaries - Martha Wells
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lick/pseuds/lick
Summary: I've always wondered why humans ask so many questions when they never like answers.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	Miscommunications

Amena: “Wait, so before you hacked your governor module, you were never assigned anywhere except the Explorer?”

Amena is looking at me curiously, so I look at the wall, and watch her through a drone. In my feed, I feel the weight of _Perihelion's_ attention bearing down on me, but it isn’t in the same frightening way as before. It seems curious too, but it doesn’t say anything.

I tell her, “We were specifically allocated to stock Explorer Task Group.”

Amena, biting her lip: “Oh, do you have to put it that way, Three? It’s just so… ghoulish.”

I don’t understand what she means. “I apologize for the inconvenience.”

Amena: “No, no, don’t apologize!”

 _Perihelion_ , in the feed: _She doesn’t like it when you describe yourself as equipment._

I ask, _Why? It is factual_.

A pause. _Perihelion_ : _I do not like it either_.

Amena, quietly: “I’m sorry, Three.”

I don’t know what to say. So, I say nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> This little scene was supposed to be the introduction to a fanfic that never really ended up going anywhere, but I liked how it turned out too much not to share.


End file.
